Rukilan
by Sonicmario
Summary: Oldfic. Yay, more incorrectly placed Japanese honorifics!
1. Prologue

**A/N:I've decided to re-post this story because of one mistake: posting that stupid cast list. I. REALLY. HATE. CAST LISTS. They make you think of the characters you're going to use right at the moment, so even if you want to change something, you have to go back and edit the cast list so it matches the story, andthat just messes everything up. So, enjoy the fic, and please send a review!**

**Prologue: Sephiroth's invasion**

In a land not too far away, there existed a country called Toontra. It is a noble land ruled by a wise leader. Of course, because of its resources and such, enemy forces tried to invade it. But thanks to a big wall on a border separating the country from that of the enemy's, no one can get in. That is until one night.  
A short, humanoid mushroom guard named Toad was patrolling the wall, making sure everything is going all right. He was sure that everything was fine and he decided to retire for the night.  
Before he could do so, something swoops down and knocks his helmet off, startling him. Toad looked up to see the creature that attacked him land on a flag pole nearby. It was a black raven. Toad was puzzled. The last time a black raven had been seen, it was with the evil witch who had been a threat to the empire for so long, Maleficent. She couldn't have returned, could she?  
Without warning, the bird gave a big screech. Toad gasps as he sees a grappling hook comes over the wall and grabs onto something. Alarmed, the mushroom looks over the head and more grappling hooks appear. This could only mean one thing.  
"We're being invaded!" yelled Toad in alarm. "Get the signal ready!"  
He quickly runs to the nearby tower as a swarm of heartless and villians appear and climb over. A large man named Crocodile tried to stab at Toad with his golden hook, but he slipped away just in time.  
When Toad got to the top, he grabbed a torch. He knew that once he lit the beacon, the army would be ready. Suddenly, another villian appeared, startling him. It was a man with long, silver hair, a black-and-red attire, black boots, metal shoulderplates, and a huge, demonic-looking wing sticking out his back. In his belt was a really, _really _long katana. The man's name was Sephiroth, once an ally to Toontra, who had helped defeat Maleficent, but betrayed them.  
With a smirk, he jumps over the tower's edge and lands across the cauldron glaring at Toad, as if saying to dare him to light the thing. The raven, named Diablo, flies and lands on his arm. It was once loyal to Maleficent, but since Sephiroth was of greater power, it joined him.  
Toad cringed with fear, but snapped out of it and threw the torch into the cauldron getting a fire going. Sephiroth did not even bother to stop him. He just stands there and watches as the other towers light their cauldrons, alerting the country to the danger.  
"Now everyone knows you're here." said Toad, with a look of determination.  
The villain just smiled. He picked up a flag of Toontra, and lifted it over the fire. Sephiroth grinned as the flag burned to a crisp.  
"Perfect."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

News of Sephiroth's invasion spread. A boy of sixteen with messy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a set of armor marched with two other soldiers into the throne room of The 3rd Hokage, the ruler of Toontra, and bowed. The boy was Skyler, also known Phantom64, the general of the Toontra army.

"Lord Hokage, we've got trouble! An army of heartless and villians have crossed the Northern Border!" Phantom informed 3rd. There were several gasps form those in the room. The 3rd Hokage, who's real name was Sarutobi, remained silent but his eyes could not hide the fear inside him. He was an old man with a small, white beard. His red-and-white outfit, along with the large kage hat he wore, made him look short.

"Pfft!" all eyes turned to the yellow Dr.Seuss-like character sitting near the Hokage. As said, he was yellow, with black stripes and hair that hung down in the back. His name was Bendy, the royal jerk- uh, I mean, royal _advisor_ to the Hokage. "You must be nuts in the head, pal. We have a mighty wall!"

"Hush." the Hokage said, making Bendy back off. "Continue, Skyler."

"To make things worse, Sephiroth is leading them." said Phantom. "I think the best thing to do is get the defenses around the palace at once."

"No." The Hokage said sternly. "Bendy."

"Yes, my leige?" said Bendy, acting important.

"Give out notices to all the provinces in the country." 3rd explains. "We must get as many reserves and new recruits as we can to stop the invaders."  
"Lord Hokage, I really think we should have my men try to stop him." Phantom said, not wanting anybody getting hurt by Sephiroth's bloodlust.

"I wont take chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat."

Well, he certainly got the victory and defeat thing right. But who said anything about a _man _saving anybody...?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:Well, there's the prologue! And Phantom64, I hope you don't mind me using you for the role of Shang's father. Anyway, please R&R!**


	2. Honor to us All

**Chapter 2**

**Honor to us All**

Somewhere on a farm/suburbian household, there lived a young asian girl. She had shoulder-length black hair, black hair, black eyes, and... yellow-and-orange checkered pajamas. Her name was Rukia. She was sitting on her bed, going over some things.

"Let's see... be quiet, demure, graceful, polite," Rukia said as she wrote down the words on her wrist. She placed the paintbrush down, picked up her chopsticks, and ate a mouthful of rice from a bowl sitting on the side of her bed. "Delicate, refined, posed," she swallowed her food. "Punctual."

Rukia's head jerked at the sound of a Rooster's Crow. "Here we go..." Rukia said, quickly jumping off her bed and racing outside. "Chopper! Chopper!" she called, blowing on her wrist, hoping to quickly dry the ink. "Cho…" She glances at a sleeping riendeer on the floor. It looked like a cute, humanoid riendeer with a pair of pants, a blue backpack, and a large, pink hat. His name was Tony Tony Chopper, the local doctor and friend of Rukia. He was on his back snoring, with a large bubble coming out of his blue nose. From all the test tubes, books, and chemicals around him, Rukia could tell that he had been up the whole night with his experiments.

"Aw, there you are!" Chopper gave a big yawn and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning, Frankenstien." Rukia smiled.

"Huh? Oh, hi Rukia!" said Chopper, getting up. "Sorry about the mess." He rubed the back of his neck.

"No problem. Hey, can you give me a hand with my chores today? I'm kinda late for... you know."

"Oh, yeah!" said Chopper, getting excited. "Today's the day you meet the matchmaker! What do you need me to do?"

"First, I need you to change into walk point." He transformed, making his body look more riendeer-like. She then she then tied a sack of chicken feed to his back, complete with a pole and a bar of chocolate attached. "This is it?" Chopper said, puzzled.

"Yep. You just keep trying to get that chocolate, and I'll get ready." Rukia said, running back inside. "See you later!"

"Good luck!" He called back. He turned his attention to the chocolate, licking his lips. He tried to take a bite, but it was just barley out of his reach. Annoyed, he tried again, but it got away again. He then started to run around, snapping and biting at the chocolate bar inches away from his face, while the bag poured out the chicken feed. The chickens followed him and happily ate their food.

Meanwhile, in a small shrine that honored the past relatives of Rukia's family, a bizzare figure was setting a lit stick on a hanging pan that had two statues of a Kitsune and a Tanooki on it. He was a tall and lanky figure who wore an open tattered purple trench coat which he wore over a turquoise turtleneck sweater. He also wore a dark-grey, dirty, patched wizard hat and a red and purple scarf that concealed his face in shadows, except for his pitch-red eyes. He had giant metal claws that could transform into any gadget or tool and metal cleat-like legs, which made him a cyborg. But what was most disturbing about him was that he had a long, worm-like tail. He was called Wormtail96 (due to obvious reasons), a mad scientist/wizard with the I.Q. of 296. He got on one knee and prayed.

"My great ancestors…please help Rukia impress the matchmaker today." Just then, Chopper burst into the family temple, screaming, "UGH! STUPID- MPH- STRING!" spreading grain and was followed by a herd of chickens and they happily munched on the grain. Taking it as a bad sign, he added, "Please. PLEASE help her!"

As Wormtail limped out of the temple on a cane (he had been wounded in the war against Maleficent), Rukia came rushing over with a tray of tea. Chopper was nearby, back into his normal form, on his back, reaching for the chocolate while gasping. Rukia lowerd it to him and he giggled, "Yummy!"

"Wormtail-kun, I brought you some…" Not seeing where she was going, she accidentally bumped into Wormtail dropping the china. Luckily, he catches the teapot on his cane while the cups hit the ground and shatter.

"Rukia…" Wormtail sighed.

"I brought a spare!" Rukia smiled cheerfully, pulling out another cup from behind her.

"Rukia…"

"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning…" Rukia said, pouring the tea into the little cup.

"_Rukia_."

"…and three at night," she continued.

"RUKIA!" Wormtail interrupted. "You should already be in town! We're counting on you to…"

"Uphold the family honor," Rukia cut him off, sighing. "Don't worry, Big Brother. I won't let you down." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she took off. "Wish me luck!"

"Hurry!" Wormtail called out to her. He looked down to Chopper, who looked up to him, chocolate smeared all over his face. "I'm going to…pray some more," Wormtail moaned as he turned back to the temple.

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in town, a smal group of people were waiting.

One was a yellow-skinned man with a white shirt, blue pants, grey shoes, and a balding head. His name was Homer Simpson, Rukia's adoptive father

The next was a woman with yellow skin, a green dress, blue shoes, and tall, blue hair. her name was Marge Simpson, homer's wife, and Rukia's adoptive mother.

The next was a boy with yellow skin, a red shirt, blue shorts, and was currently riding on a skateboard. His name was Bart Simpson, Homer and Marge's son.

The fourth was a girl with yellow skin and pointy star-like hair. She wore a red dress with red shoes, and was currently playing a saxaphone to pass time. Her name was Lisa Simpson, Homer and Marge's daughter, and Bart's sister.

The next was a baby who had yellow skin, a blue... whatever babies wear, and was sucking a pacifier while sitting in Marge's arms. Her name was Maggie Simpson.

The last was an old man who resembled Homer, only wrinklier, had glasses, wore a blue shirt, light blue pants pants, slippers, and was holding a cane in one hand, and a small cage in the other. His name was Grandpa Simpson.

As they waited, several people sped in thestreet either on horseback or pulling a wooden cart. "Marge, where in blazes is your daughter?" an old woman named Madame Foster walked out of a building. "That frump of a Matchmaker, Duchess, is not a patient woman!"

"Of all the days to be late," Marge sighed. "Maybe we should've prayed to the ancestors for luck."

"Aw, who needs em?" Grandpa asked. "Those shaman guys are dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need!" Grandpa held up a wicker cage with a smal creature inside. It was a small, human-looking fairy with glowing yellow skin, a green dress, green shoes, white hair that went up in a ponytail, and a pair of wings on her back. She seemed to speak in a language that sounded like the chime of a tiny bell. "This is your chance to prove yourself, Tinkerbell". Grandpa covered his eyes as she stepped off the sidewalk and began walking across a busy road.

Seeing this, Lisa nearly chocked. "Grandpa! NO!!" Lisa gasped.

Grandpa didn't listen. He continued walking across the street.

"WATCH OUT!!"

**EEEEEEEERK!**  
"AAAAAGH!!!"

"YAAAAAH!!"

**HONK!**

**CRASH!**

"MY KIDNEY!!"

**BAM!**

"THAT'S MAMA LUIGI TO Y-"

**KABLAM!**

**EXPLODE!!!!**

Grandpa made it across the street to the other sidewalk. He emerges completely unscathed... although the street was littered with broken carts and injured people. "Moron!" someone shouted. Grandpa opened his eyes, and smiled when he saw that he was unharmed.

"Yup! This fairy's a lucky one!" Grandpa declared happily.

Tinkerbell, on the other hand, looked ready to puke from absolute horror. She made an off-key bell tingle before passing out on the bottom of her cage.

Lisa turned to her family who were staring at the opposite direction, oblivious to everything that Grandpa just did.

"Didn't any of you just see what just happened to Grandpa?!" Lisa asked, dumbstruck.

"We have a Grandpa?" Bart deadpanned.

Just then, Rukia came riding in on a large, yellow duck that belonged to her family, named Karu. Rukia hopped off, saying, "Ok, I'm here. Let's get started!"

She then sees that Marge was giving her a disappointing frown, because Rukia was still in her pajamas and had straw all over it and her hair. "What? I had to-"

"No excuses, girl!" Homer interrupted, pushing Rukia inside a building. "I had to miss breakfast because of you! Now let's ge started with this stupid mixmatching thing!"

"Now, let's get you cleaned up!" Marge said.

They shoved her inside, where Madame Foster was waiting. She looked at the straw in Rukia's hair, and sighed.

Madame Foster: _**This is what you give me to work with?  
Well, honey, I've seen worse.**_

She, along with two other assistants, inspected Rukia

_**We're gonna turn this sow's ear  
Into a silk purse.**_

They shoved Rukia behind a thin dressing wall, stripped her of all her clothes (don't tape the movie for this scene alone, perverts :P), and shoved her into a tub of bathwater.

"It's ice cold!" Rukia shivered.

"Well maybe if you woulda gotten here on time, you would have a warm bath, wouldn't you?" asked Bart with a smart-aleck expression. Madame Foster gets a bowl of water and dumps it on Rukia's then she begins to wash her hair.

_**We'll have you  
Washed and dried  
Primped and polished till you glow with pride  
Trust my recipe for instant bride**_

She poured two bottles of shampoo on Rukia's hair._**  
You'll bring honor to us all**_

Marge was going to wash Rukia's arm until she saw her notes. "Rukia, what's this?" Marge asked, exasperated.

"Uh… just a few notes. In case I, you know, forgot something," Rukia answered nervously. Grandpa then came over and gave Marge Tinkerbell's cage.

"Hold this. We're gonna need more luck than I thought!" Grandpa said, walking off. Madame Foster took Rukia out of the tub (and rammed her cane over the head of Brook **(from **_**One Piece**_ for peeking) and dressed her in a slip, then started to comb her hair.

Next the hair dressers, Princess Peach and Toadette, comb Rukia's hair.

Peach: _**Wait and see  
When we're through**_

Toadette: _**Boys will gladly go to war for you**_

Peach: _**With good fortune**_

Toadette: (Finalizing the hairdo) _**And a great hairdo**_

Both: _**You'll bring honor to us all**_

Rukia, Madame Foster, and the rest started walking across the town. Rukia spotted two boys named Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turnet playing a game of chess. Timmy was completely stumped.

_**A girl can bring her family**_

_**Great honor in one way**_

Taking a look, Rukia decided to help out a bit. She moved Timmy's queen to the correct space, giving Timmy a checkmate. Rukia smiles while Timmy looks impressed. Jimmy's jaw dropped in disbelief. Lisa came over and shoved Rukia out of the picture, not wanting to waste any more time than they did already.

**By striking a good match**

**And this might be the day**

In another building, Madame Foster dressed Rukia in a black kimono with a white sash.

Madame Foster:_**Men want girls with good taste**_

_**Calm **_

Marge: _**Obedient**_

Madame Foster: _**Who work fast-paced**_

Lisa:_**With good breeding**_

Homer: (butting in and tightening Rukia's kimono) _**And a tiny waist!**_

"Wha-?!" Rukia blurted out.

All: _**You'll bring honor to us all!**_

The girls began walking into the town again and Rukia spotted a little girl named Noodle **(From **_**Gorillaz)**_ playing with a stuffed doll.

_**We all must serve our Hokage  
Who guards us from the Heartless**_

Murdoc **(also from **_**Gorillaz)**_ teased Noodle by taking her doll and holding it above her head while she jumped up and down, trying to get it.

_**A man by bearing arms**_

With a grin, Rukia smacks the back of Murdoc's head, grabs the doll, and gives it to Noodle who holds it happily.

_**A girl by bearing sons **_

Madame Foster was putting the finishing touches on Rukia, by putting on make-up.

Madame Foster: _**When we're through you can't fail  
Like a lotus blossom soft and pale  
How could any fellow say "No sale"  
You'll bring honor to us all**_

Marge finally added a lotus blossom clip to Hinata's hair. "There, now you're ready," marge smiled.

"Not yet!" Grandpa, Bart, Lisa, and Homer shouted.

"A doughnut for serenity!" said Homer, shoving a doughnut in Rukia's mouth.

"A cool shark tooth pendant to look badass!" said Bart, putting a pendant into Rukia's sash.

Lisa: _**Beads of jade for beauty**_

She placed a necklace of jade around Rukia's neck.

_**You must proudly show it**_

Grandpa:_** Now, add a fairy, just for luck**_

He then attached Tinkerbell's cage to Rukia's sash.

_**So even YOU can't blow it!**_

All beautiful and ready, Rukia goes outside to join the maidens on their way to Miss Duchess. Worried, Rukia sings quietly to herself...

Rukia: _**Ancestors  
Hear my plea  
Help me not to make a fool of me  
And to not uproot my family tree  
Keep my brother standing tall**_

Realizing she is slowing down, she runs up to catch up to the maidens while getting a parasol from her mother. She gets in line with the maidens Jasmine, Ariel, Belle, and Aurora.

Jasmine, Belle, Ariel, and Aurora: _**Scarier than the undertaker**_

_**We are meeting our matchmaker**_

Townspeople: _**Destiny, guard our girls**_

_**And our future as it fast unfurls**_

_**Please look kindly on these cultured pearls**_

_**Each a perfect porcelain doll**_

Ariel: _**Please bring honor to us**_

Belle: _**Please bring honor to us**_

Aurora: _**Please bring honor to us**_

Jasmine: _**Please bring honor to us**_

Rukia had an uneasy look on her face.

Everyone: _**Please bring honor to us all!**_

The girls opened their parasols, bowing down at a building in front of them. Suddenly the door burst opened as an ugly looking imaginary friend came out, a sullen, cynical look on her face. She was Duchess, the matchmaker. Duchess put on a tiny pair of glasses as she held up a clipboard. "Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Present!" Rukia smiled, holding her hand up.

"Speaking without permission…" Duchess made a note on her clipboard, turning her back on Rukia .

"Dammit," Rukia groaned dismally, placing her hand over her eyes as she followed Duchesss inside the building.

"Who peed in her coffee?" Bart rolled his eyes, talking to Lisa.

Meanwhile inside, Duchess started to inspect Rukia. "Hmm…. much too thin. Not good for bearing sons," Duchess muttered to herself.

Tinkerbell, meanwhile, managed to get herself free from her cage and whooped a happy jingle. Rukia gasped as she frantically tries to put Tink back in the cage. When Duchess turned to her, Hinata quickly snatched Tinkerbell and stuff her in her own mouth.

"Now recite the Final Admonition," Duchess ordered.

"Mmm-hmm, hmm!" Rukia nodded, mouth-full of fairy. She pulls out a paper fan, hides her face behind it, and quickly spits Tink away. "Fulfill your duties, calmly and…" Rukia didn't know the next part. She glances down at the notes written on her arm, which were smeared from her bath. "Respectfully. Um…reflect...uh... before you snack." Duchess raised an eyebrow. "Act!" Rukia quickly corrected and finished, "This shall bring you honor and glory." Rukia sighed, but then the matchmaker grabs the fan and searches it for cheat notes.

Glaring at Rukia who smiles innocently, she said, "This way!" Then she takes the girl by the arm and pulls her forward to the next room. Duchess unknowingly ended up smearing Rukia's writing some more and causes some of the ink to be spilled on her own hand.

"Now, pour the tea," Duchess said as the two sat down at a table and Rukia complied. "To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity…" Duchess rubs her hand over her mouth while saying this, resulting with a black mustache. Rukia cringed at this. "You must also be poised," Duchess continued, rubbing her fingers down her cheeks, wich created a beard. Can you believe that she was totally oblivious to all of this?

Rukia, who was staring at Duchess, was unaware that the tea cup was full. When she realized that the cup was overflowing, Rukia quickly regained her composure and quickly pours some of it back into the pot. She suddenly noticed that Tinkerbell was sitting in the teacup, relaxing like she was in a hot tub! To make matters worse, Duchess took it out of her hands and was about to drink from it!

"Um…pardon me," Rukia spoke up.

"A bride must also keep her mouth shut!" Duchess snapped, about to drink the tea with a side-order of Walt Disney.

"May I just take that for a moment…?" Rukia grabbed the cup.

"Let it go, you ..." Duchess hissed as she and Rukia went into a tug-of-war over the cup. Duchess won, but then accidentally fell over backwards, the tea spilling all over her. Scared, Tink accidentally flew down her dress. "How DARE you- Oh! Ah! Agh!!" Duchess felt the tiny fairy flying around her dress, causing her to trip over a fire-pot, spilling the coals and falling on them. "EAAAGH!" she screamed. Rukia pulling out her fan and began desperately fanning Duchess's 2D butt, but this only made it burst into flames! "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" the matchmaker started running around, screaming.

Outside, everybody stared with wide eyes at the building, hearing the chaos going on inside.

"Sounds like things are going pretty well." Grandpa smirked.

"Put it out put it out PUT IT OUT!!" Duchess screamed as she burst out the building, shocking everyone outside. Rukia then ran out, looking franticly for something liquid. Seeing a man named Moe Szyslak taking a sip of something, she grabbed it out of his hand and splashed it over Duchess...

...before realizing that it was alcohol.

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!" **Duchess screamed even louder, the flames growing gigantic.

With no other option, Rukia spalshes the tea over Duchess, killing the flames. Rukia nearvously handed the teapot back to Duchess, who had a near-dull look on her face, but you could tell that she was REALLY ticked

Embarrassed, Rukia quickly walks toward her adoptive family. Tinkerbell flew out of the building as well, into her cage, snapped it shut, and covereder herself with a war helmet, preparing for the 'explosion'.

Furious, Duchess stormed over to them, smashing the teapot on the ground. "_YOU!_ YOU ARE A _DISGRACE_! YOU MAY LOOK LIKE A BRIDE, _**BUT YOU WILL NEVER, **__**EVER**__** BRING YOUR FAMILY HONOR!!**_" Duchess screamed, stomping away away. People around the area, start to walk away, whispering.

Once everyone except her family was gone, Rukia fell to her knees, devastated and heartbroken.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Aw man... poor Rukia... I can't stand to think of how she'll face Wormtail like this... well, until next time, please R&R.)**


	3. Reflection

**Welcome to chapter 3! And No Limit, there's a special reason why this fic is a tribute to you, but we won't find out why until... well, you'll see! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chpater 3**

**Reflection**

Rukia sorrowfully walked through the gates of the Simpson estate, leading Karu by his reigns. Wormtail stood by the door of the house and smiled, seeing his sister return. Rukia saw him looking at her with those warm, comforting red eyes. A few tears dripped down her cheeks, and she covered her face with Karu's head, leading him into her gated stall. The wizard's smile dropped, already guessing what had happened.

Rukia tied Karu to a pillar by the water trough, and the duck began to lap at the cool liquid. Rukia looked at her reflection in the water.

Rukia: _**Look at me, **_

_**I will never pass for a perfect bride.**_

She walked away from the stall, taking off her earrings and beads of jade.

_**Or a perfect daughter. **_

Rukia looked and saw that Marge, Homer, and the others were talkingh to Wormtail. They explain what happened today, making him more concerned.

_**Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part?**_

Rukia kneeled down by a bush and let Tink out of her cage. The fairy floated by the bush and looked at Rukia. She walked toward a bridge, Tinkerbell looking with sadness and guilt. It was mostly her fault that Rukia had failed.

_**Now I see, that if I were to truly be myself, **_

Rukia began to hop along the bridge's railing effortlessly, landing on the other side without stumbling.

_**it would break my family's heart. **_

Rukia walked by a pond, where a great stone dragon statue was adorned by it. She looks down at her reflection in the pond.

_**Who is this girl I see, staring back at me?**_

Rukia sadly leaned on the Stone Dragon and looked toward the temple.

_**Why is my reflection someone I don't know?**_

Rukia walked up the steps leading to the temple, not noticing Tinkerbell following her. She entered the circular temple, looking at the shining stone tablets that had the names of past Simpsons, Kuchikis, and other relatives on them.

_**Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried.**_

She looked at the many reflections of herself in the reflective tablets around her and kneeled and prayed to her ancestors.

_**When will my reflection show who I am inside? **_

Rukia looked at her reflection in the tablet, wiping off half of her makeup. One side looked fancy, while the other looked normal. Somehow, it made her fell torn between two ways of life. She then wiped off all of her makeup. She then untied her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders.

_**When will my reflection show, **_

_**who I am... **_

_**inside?**_

Rukia got up and walked out of the temple, her hand trailing on the smooth surface of the tablets.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia sat on a bench by a tree of cherry blossoms. Wormtail stepped over, feeling sorry for what happened to her. He cleared his throat to let her know of his presence. Rukia saw him approaching and turned her head away, getting choked up again. Wormtail walked up on his cane and sat next to her, and began admiring the blossoms. "Wow. What beautiful sakura we have this year." He commented, looking up at the colorful tree. "But look, one's late." He noticed one unopened bud. he used his robotic arm to reach up and grab one of the blossoms. "But you know what? I bet when it blooms, it'll be the most beautiful of them all." He smiled warmly, placing the flower into Rukia's hair. She wiped her eyes, smiling. The two of them hugged, and she whispered, "_Thank you, Wormtail-kun."_

Suddenly, drums began to bang in the distance.

"What is it?" Rukia asked. Wormtail stood up and walked toward the gates of their house with Rukia behind him.

"Rukia, stay inside." Homer said with concern. Grandpa cleared his throat and pointed to a railing near the wall with his thumb. Rukia gave him a silent 'thank you', and climbed it and kneeled on the wall's shingling. Below her was Bendy riding on a horse with a few soldiers riding behind him. Citizen's flocked toward them, wondering what news they had brought.

"Listen up! I bring you a proclamation from the Imperial City!" Bendy declared over-dramatically. "The Heartless have invaded Toonia!" There were several gasps and screams from the townspeople, some even fainted. "By order of the Hokage, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army." He took out a scroll and began reading. "The Elric family." both Edward and Alphonse walked up and took a conscription scroll from the scribe and bowed.

"The Adams Fa-ma-ly!" Bendy jokingly sang. Everyone gave him dry glares. He nearvously cleared his throat and said, "The dojo of Master Yo!"

Master Yo stepped forward, but Yangstopped him. "Hey, if it's cool with the Hokage, I'm gonna take his place." he said.

"Very well." said Bendy, while Yin, Yang's sister, looked concerned. Bendy then read, "The Simpsons family."

"_No!" _Rukia gasped.

Wormtail, being the most powerful of the family, and one of the most couragious warriors from the war against Maleficent, stepped forward. He handed his cane to Marge, and bravely walked up to Bendy.

"I'm honored to serve the Hokage." he said. He then reached for the conscription notice.

Just as Wormtail was about to get his conscription notice, Rukia suddenly got off the roof and rushes forward stopping him as she yells, "You can't!!"

"Rukia!" Wormtail hissed.

"Sir," said Rukia to an annoyed Bendy. "Please don't make him go! My brother already fought enough from the last war and he..."

"Shut up!" snapped Bendy in anger then he turned to Wormtail, "Hey, pal, the next time she does that, I'm gonna have to punish her! She knows better than to speak like that in a man's presence!"

"Rukia, get out of here." Wormtail whispered. Bart quickly guided Rukia back into the house.

"Report tomorrow at Camp Mugiwara." Bendy said, handing the scroll to Wormtail.

"Yes sir." He said. The wizard turned around and walked back to his house, refusing his cane from Marge. Rukia and the others looked with worry while Bendy continued to go down the names of those drafted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Rukia watches as her brother opens up a cabinet. Inside is his armor he uses in the wars of the past. He had used this armor in the war, and it was still in pretty good shape. He picked up his sword and unsheathed it, and began to practice with it, cutting the air with graceful moves. Suddenly, his bad leg began to act up and he fell to the floor in pain. He then coughed for several minutes, and (to Rukia's shock) some blood was seen being coughed up. Rukia looked in horror. If Wormtail were to go to war again, he would surly die.

The family was now together around the dinner table, eating in silence. Well, except for Homer, who gobbled at his food like a pig. Thunder could be heard outside. Rukia began to pour tea for her family, and looked at Wormtail, who was sipping his tea silently. Rukia was getting peeved. Wormtail, the man she had considered a brother her whole life, was going to get himself killed. What was worse, he didn't even care! Rukia angrily slammed the tea cup down and stood up. "You shouldn't have to go!!"

"Rukia..." Marge said, not wanting things to get worse.

"There are plenty of young men to fight for Toontra!" She pleaded.

"It is an honor to protect my country and my family." Wormtail said calmly.

"So you'll die for honor?!?" Rukia demanded.

"I will DIE doing what's right!" Wormtail remarked angrily, getting up. "And that is serving the empire!"

"THE EMPIRE IS A PIECE OF CRAP!" Rukia suddenly screamed, slamming her fist on the table. "Is is really so wrong to be concerned for you?!"

"AT LEAST I _KNOW _MY PLACE IN THE WORLD!!" Wormtail screamed back. "It's time you leared _yours, _Rukia!" He finished the last paer gravely.

Rukia looked at him, tears streaming from her eyes. She ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The rest of the family looked on sadly, as Wormtail sat back down and continued eating, a look of sadness on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia into the courtyard, leaned on the stone dragon, and began to sob. She didn't care that it was raining. She didn't care about anything. This was the worst day of her life. She sat down on the stone dragon, and continued to cry, letting her tears fall into a puddle beneath her.

As she looks up, Rukia saw her parents talking to Wormtail in the bedroom. By the looks of things, the conversion is not going well at all. Homer looks angry as he waves his hand in a 'I give up' motion, and walks out. Marge sighs sadly as she leaves. Wormtail looks sad as he blows out the candle light to get settle in for the night.

After a long time of thinking, Rukia came to a decision. She ran to the family temple, lit the incense, and placed it into the statue of the Kitsune and Tanooki. She prayed to her ancestors. Afterwards, she got up and ran to her home. Tinkerbell noticed her, and out of curiosity, followed her.

Rukia quietly entered Wormtail's room. he was asleep soundly. She grabbed the conscription notice and replaced it with the sakura that he gave her. She took one last loving and sorrowful look at her big brother. Rukia went into in the armory. She grabbed Wormtail's sword and unsheathed it. She looked at herself in the sword's reflection and placed it beneath her hair.With one swift slice, she cut it short **(now looking more like her regular hairstyle)**. Rukia put on the armor, tightened it, put the sword in it's scabbard, and ran out.

In the stable, Karu was sleeping when the door opens up. He quacked in fright at the mysterious person in front of him. Rukia quickly ran up and soothed him, letting him know that it was ok. Karu calmed down and nuzzled her when he realized who it was. Rukia led him out of the stall and mounted him. Now she was ready.

After busting the front gates open, Rukia looked back at her home with a look of determination. She turned away, and rode off into the night, Tinkerbell watching from afar.

Inside the temple, one of the statues eyes began to glow. Grandpa woke up with a gasp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grandpa opened everyone's doors, awakening them. "Wake up! Rukia's gone! Rukia's gone!" He exclaimed.

"What?!" Wormtail looked to see his conscription notice was gone, replaced by her flower. Turning pale, he ran to his armory to find his sword and armor gone, and a pile of hair on the floor. "RUKIA!!!" Wormtail screamed, running outside. He fell, holding his bad leg in pain.

Marge runs out and kneels to her adopted son, concerned. "You've gotta go after here before she gets killed!"  
"If I expose her, she will be.." said Wormtail sadly. He knew of the law. If a woman is caught disguising herself as a man, it could mean treason and the punishment will be death. Homer, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie looked on sadly, while Grandpa whispered, "Ancestors... if you can hear me, please watch over Rukia..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow... what some people will do for the ones they love. Well, we can only hope that the ancestors actually decide to **_**listen **_**to the prayers this time. Well, until next time, please R&R. **


	4. Enter Conchi and Ponchi

**Chapter 4**

**Enter Conchi and Ponchi**

Back at the temple, a peculiar wind began to blow, the leaves swirled around and around until they fell to the floor, now floating in mid-air was a ghostly short old man of Japanese descent wearing old-style Japanese clothing, and his hair went up into two triangles. His name was Yohmei Asakura, the greatest of the ancestors.

"Conchi. Ponchi." He said solemnly to the small Kitsune and Tanuki statues that held the incense. "Awaken." The statues began to shake and become enveloped in energy as they fell to the ground with smoke all around it.

"WE'RE ALIIIIIIEEEEVE!!" Two small creatures screamed. One was a Kitsune (Fox) who wore a mawashi, a red bandanna around his neck, and had a strange ball-like object on the end of his tail. His name was Conchi. The other was a fat Tanuki (Racoon dog) who also wore a mawashi, had a big nose, and also had a ball-object on his tail. His name was Ponchi. The rose up from the smoke Frankenstein style.

"And BOY, it feels AWESOME to be back again!" said Conchi.

"Boys…" Yohmei said, trying to get their attention.

"And lemmie just tell yas, if anyone tries to hurt our family, we'll murder em'!" Ponchi declared, bearing his teeth and growling.

"_Boys_….." Yohmei said again, agitated this time.

"We'll be all POW! BAM! nobody messes with the Asakura, Simpson, and Kuchiki family guardians-!"

"BOYS!" Yohmei yelled, the two animals flinching and looking at the old ghost. "THESE are the family guardians." He calmly motioned to the circle of stone statues sitting on small pedestals near the ceiling. "They…."

"Protect the family." The two muttered dejectedly.

Yohmei looked up at the one pedestal without a statue and pointed to thm. "And you, oh demoted ones… "

"Ring the gong." They both said, Ponchi holding up a gong and Conchi holding up a stick.

"That's right. Now wake up the ancestors." Yohmei ordered.

"You got it," said Ponchi.

"One undead, really abrupt family reunion coming right up." Conchi sighed as he banged the gong, walking around the temple. "Cock-a-doodle, folks! Come on! Let's go! _Oh, when I wake up, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be then man who wakes up next to you!_" he sang. As he was banging the gong, several ghosts of Rukia's ancestors began to appear. There was Yohmei's grandson, Yoh, Anna, Yoh's wife (don't ask), A samurai named Amidamaru, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, a squid-like pirate named Davy Jones, a water creature named Chaos Zero, A very gothic looking man named Faust VIII, a Chinese boy named Ren, a Chinese Warlord named Bason, a boy named Horohoro, a Koropokkur spirit named Kororo, a man with a wierd pompador named Ryu, a bandit named Tokagero, a big-headed boy named Manta, and a pink-haired girl named Tamao.

**(Sorry if I don't describe these characters enough, but it would take way too long to read them all, and I'm pretty sure everyone just wants to get to the point.)**

"I knew it. I knew that Rukia was a troublemaker from the start!" Ren scoffed, folding his arms.

"Don't look at me, buddy. She gets it from YOUR side of the family!" Zero snapped.

"She's just trying to help her brother." Yoh said softly.

"But if she is discovered, Wormtail will be forever shamed!" Edd (also known as Double D) said quickly and worried, typing calculations on his calculator. " Dishonor will come to the family! Traditional Values will disintegrate!"

"Not to mention they'll probably lose the farm." Ryu added.

"My sister never caused such trouble. She became a hero trainer." Horohoro said proudly.

"She wasn't the only one." Anna muttered.

"Well, at least my sister wasn't a SLAVEDRIVER!" Horo yelled. With that the ancestors yelled and bickered, Yohmei doing his best to calm them.

"What if we had a guardian bring her back?" Amidamru said, motioning to the statues above them. The ancestors ceased their bickering and began shouting voices of approval.

"Yeah, wake up the most cunning!" Eddy grabbed Conchi and Ponchi and shoved them in front of a statue.

"No! Send the swiftest!" Davy Jones said, grabbing the two from Eddy and shoved them in front of a stone rabbit.

"No the wisest!" Faust pointed to a monkey statue.

"Send her buttered toast!" Ed shouted stupidly.

"ENOUGH!" Yohmei yelled, silencing them. "We must send the most powerful of all!" He declared, motioning outside to the great stone dragon that was outside the temple. There was a sly snicker from the temple ceiling, all the ancestors looked up to see Conchi and Ponchi, sitting smugly on the empty pedestal.

"Heh, heh, heh... Okay,okay, I think we get it now." said Conchi

"We'll go." Ponchi said proudly. All of the Ancestors give a quick look of surprise to the little forest creatures and erupted into laughte. The duo scowled at them. "You all don't think we can do it? Watch this!" Conchi then took out a gun from hammerspace. "I can hit that apple of that tree, _miles _from this point! Watch!"

The gun went off with a BANG, and the bullet whizzed over to the tree. It missed completely.

"Uh... Well, at least I have nice aim!" Conchi said with a weak chuckle.

Zero grabbed Dojo from the pedestal and held him in his hand. "You guys had your chance to protect the family and blew it!"

"You're misguidance led Tamao to disaster!" Ren yelled.

"Yeah, remember this?" Anna asked, grabbing Tamao's head and actually pulled it off her shoulders.

"And your point is?" Ponchi demanded.

"Our point is that we're sending a real guardian to retrieve Rukia." Yohmei answered.

"But WE'RE real guardians!" the two pleaded.

"You do not deserve that title!" Yohmei snapped, grabbing the two by their tails. "Now go wake the great stone dragon!" He thundered, tossing him out of the temple and near the stone dragon.

"So you'll get back to us on the job thing?" Conchi yelled. His answer was in the form of their gong being thrown at him.

"Man is one chance too much to ask?" Ponchi muttered as he dragged their gong.

"I know, right? We get NO repect!" Conchi agreed as they walked up to the statue.

"Come on big guy wake up!" Conchi yelled, banging the gong around the stone dragon. Oddly enough the dragon did not wake.

"Ok... wake up now."

Nothing.

"Come _on, _we gotta get Rukia."

Again, the dragon did not stir. The duo became annoyed and climbed up the dragon and banged the gone by it's pointed ear. "WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" unfortunately they had banged too hard and the dragon's ear fell off.

They both squeaked as Ponchi held the stone ear. "Um... Stone Dragon?" The statue immediately fell apart, the head still intact sans ear.

The Fox and Tanuki emerged from the rubble, looking completely panicked.

"Oh man, oh man, we're gonna die!" Conchi whimpered.

"Whaddawedo? Whaddawedo?!" Ponchi cried like a baby.

"Great Stone Dragon! Have you awakened?" Yohmei called from the temple window.

Quickly thinking, Conchi climbed on Ponchi's shoulders, holding the head of the statue up, the tall grass hiding the small animal's body and only showing the head. "Uhhh, Yes, I just woke up! And I am the Great Stone Dragon, good morning!"

Every ancestor came to the window and stared.

"I will go forth and fetch Rukia. … Did, did I mention that I was the Great Stone Dragon?"

"Uh... be quick, for the fate of our family rests in your claws." Yohmei finished.

"Don't even worry about it, I will not lose face!" The weight of the head finally gave in and the two toppled near the gate, the stone head falling right on top of them "Ow…." they muttered as they squeezed out.

"That's just great. Now what? We're doomed! And all 'cause miss man decides to take her little drag show on the road!" Conchi fumed.

Tinkerbell, who had witnessed everything, flew up to them and jingled something. Somehow, they understood her.

"Us go after her?" Ponchi asked. "Ha! That would only work if we brought her back with a medal."

Cue light bulb.

"That's it! If I make her a war hero, they'll BEG us to be a guardians again!" Conchi said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, the master plan baby! We are genius'!" Ponchi said as they walked out the gates. Tink followed behind, saying something.

"And just _why_ should you come along?" Conchi asked.

She jingled again.

"Oooh, lucky fairy! Well blast me Lucky Charms! Do we look stupid or something?!" Ponchi snapped.

She jingled angrily, making an 'L' sign on her forhead.

"LOSER?! Why you-" Conchi and Ponchi said in unison.

"How would ya like it if I ripped your wings off, sprinkle all your fairy dust on the ground, and shove it all up your butt?!" Conchi threatend.

She jingled again, this time with a smirk.

"YOU LITTLE-" Ponchi growled, trying to grab the little fairy.

"Wait! Wait a second!"

Chopper scurried up with a suitcase in hoove, gasping for breath.

"Wow! I had no idea that there were other Tanuki around here!" Ponchi smirked.

"I'M A REINDEER!" Chopper snapped, getting annoyed whenever someone mistook him for a Tanuki. "And I wanna go with you! Rukia's my friend!"

Conchi and Ponchi raised their eyebrows. "How the heck do you know what happened?"

Chopper covered their mouths. "Shh! If anyone figures out about the plothole, the movie will get poor ratings!"

"Gotcha." The two said, now understanding. "Alright Rudolph, but don't hold us back-woah!"

Chopper transformed into walk point, grabbed Conchi and Ponchi, and placed them on his back and scurried off in the direction Rukia went. "Now this is more like it!" Ponchi laughed.

"Look out Toontra, here we come!" Conchi laughed as the trio left the Simpson grounds, following the trail toward the missing girl...

Back at the temple, everyone was silent.

"They totally destroyed the statue, didn't they?" Manta asked.

"Uh huh." Everyone said dryly.

"Remind me to kill them when they get back." Anna sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Sorry if this this chapter dosn't seem to have much effort into it. I'm just a bit tired. So, please R&R. Oh, and No Limit, I think the next chapter might be one of your favorites:) Well, see you then!)**


	5. A Bad First Impression

**Welcome back! And now, No Limit, we figure out why this fic is tributed to you:) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**A Bad First Impression**

In a forest somewhere, Sephiroth is leading his men on horses, while the heartless slither behind them, as they rode on continuing their path of destruction. The leader stops and narrows his eyes. He sense something and points. Crocoldile, Orochimaru **(Naruto)**, and Barbossa got off their horses and investigate. Sure enough, they came back tossing two scouts to the ground. The scouts, named Krillen and Trunks **(both from DBZ)** look up at the villains.  
"Look at that, scouts from the old fool himself." sneered Orochimaru.  
Sephiroth smirks as he got off his horse and approaches the frighten two.

"S-Sephiroth!" Krillen stuttered, horrified.  
Still smirking, the leader sat down and adjusts Krilen's collar as he said, "Well, well, I'm impressed by you two. You were looking for the villain and Heartless army, and what do you know? You found them." The villains laughed at this.

"Laugh all you want, you cowardly feind! The Hokage is a powerful man, even if he is old! He'll stop you!" yelled Trunks.

"Stop me? On the contrary, he invited me." Sephiroth grabs Trunks and pulls him to face level. "The day he made that wall, he made me an invitation for my strength to come over. He started the game, so I'm playing it." He throws Trunks to the ground and points his sword at them, making the scouts get up and run off, "Go and tell Sarutobi the next time he wants to challenge me, send me the best he can!"  
The scouts continues running off. The leader pauses to think then he asked, "Out of curiosity, how many men does it take to deliver a message?"  
"One." Orochimaru licked his lips sinisterly as he took out a kunai.

-----------------------------------------

Somewhere far away from Rukia's home, a camp was set up. It was the same camp that Wormtail was supposed to show up. Hiding in a small grove was Rukia, who took a peek through the bamboo. Her hair was tied up, making it look a bit shorter.

Turning to Karu, she said, "Ok, how about this?" she tried to make her voice sound as manly as possible. "Hey there, how ya doin'? Where does I sign up? Oh, nice sword there. I gots one to! Pretty manly, huh?" Rukia tries to take her sword out of it's scabbard. It slipped out of her hands, and she messed up stupidly. Karu laughed hystericly, rolling around on the ground. (**Sounding similar to the way Donald Duck laughs, only deeper)**

"Oh, give me a break! I'm trying as hard as I can!" Rukia snapped. With a groan she added, "Oh forget it. I'm not sure if I can do this." She pushes the bamboo to take another look at the army, "At this rate, only a miracle can help me."

"You rang?!" a loud voice called. Rukia jumped in shock and turned. Two huge shadows were casted on a rock with flames shooting out of the sides. One shadow looked like a monster fox **(Like the Nine-tailed fox from **_**Naruto**_and another looked like a giant rbear/raccon/dog monster. "All those who want a miracle, scream for it!!!"

"AAAAHH!" Rukia screamed as she and Karu ran behind another rock.

"Eh, good enough." The Bear-monster said.

"Rukia Kuchiki, your salvation, despite how completely freaky it is, has come!" boomed the fox shadow. A shadow of a hand appears on the rock and makes a hand shadow of Mickey Mouse. "Your ancestors have sent us to..." The other two shadows noticed what the smaller one is doing. With a scowl, the fox flicks the liitle shadow with his finger and continued, "...help you through this whole masquerading opportunity!"

The shadows bent down. In reality, they were Conchi and Ponchi. Chopper and Tinkerbell were fanning the fires. "Look, if yous guys wanna help, ya gotta work with us." Ponchi hissed. The reindeer nodded, and fanned harder, while Tink just rolled her eyes. The two stood back up, making their scary shadows again. "LISTEN UP! The moment the army knows you're a girl, you'll be put to DEATHHHH!!" Conchi made his voice sound crazy-scary, with the flames shooting up like mad.

"Who _are _you?" Rukia asked in awe.

"Who are WE you asked?! WE are the ones who help lost souls!" As Conchi and Ponchi said this, Rukia smiled. Maybe she would get through this after all! "WE are the powerful,"

"The pleasurable,"

"The indestructible..."

Suddenly, Conchi and Ponchi leaped from behind the rock, and landed on the ground, holding up little flags. "GUARDIANS CONCHI AND PONCHI!" A 'Ta-da' noise was heard in the background.

Rukia's smile dropped. _This _was the best her ancestors could do?!

Just then, Karu ran over and began stomping Conchi and Ponchi into the dirt. "Ow, my neck! Ow, my face! Ow, my tail! Ow, my nose! Ow, my ba-"

"No! Stop it, Karu! No, no, bad boy!" Rukia scolded, pulling Karu by the reins. She turned to the two smashed animals and helped them up. "So... let me see if I can understand this: My ancestors sent me a foxand a _racoon _to help me?"

"Hey, hey, it's tanuki! TAN-U-KI! I'm not a garbage freak!" Ponchi snapped, ironicly taking out an old banana peel and slurping it, much to everyone's disgust.

"Hi, Rukia!" called Chopper, coming out from behind the rock.

"Chopper??" Rukia smiled. "What are _you _doing here?"

Conchi turned around. "Oh yeah, the deer."

Chopper ran over and hugged her legs. "I wanted to help. You _are_ my friend!"

"Aw, thank you." Rukia smiled. "I could use the help, to!"

"Uh, hello? _We're _your help!" Ponchi said, getting a stress mark on his head.

Rukia looked down at them. They looked like they were only two feet high. "Uh... thanks, but arent you guys, I don't know... ...short?"

"Oh, like _he's _any bigger?" Conchi pointed to Chopper.

Glaring at them, Chopper shouted, "Weight point!"

Suddenly, Chopper grew HUGE! He now had more human-like features, like hands and feet, and he had a ton of muscles! This was another one of his forms, known as Weight Pont. This surprised everyone, especially Conchi and Ponchi.

"Yeah, well... we can grow big, too!" said Ponchi. "In fact, if we were our normal size, we could turn your chicken here into roast meat!" He patted Karu's beak, but backed off when the duck hissed at him.

"Plus, we have powers!" said Ponchi, he climbed up a bamboo vine, eye level with Rukia. "For example, my eyes can see _straight _through your armor!" As he said this, he looked at Rukia's chest. She angrily covered herself, and smacked Conchi to the ground.

"Oh, OH?! So that's how it's gonna be?! DISHONER! Dishoner on your whole family!" Conchi shouted.

Tinkerbell flew out of hiding. "Write this down, will ya?" Ponchi asked, while Conchi continued his rant. Tink nodded, taking out a pen and paper, while putting on glasses, making her look like a secretary.

"...Dishoner on yourself, dishoner on your friends, dishoner on your chicken, dis-!!

"Ok! OK! I'm sorry!" Rukia yelped, covering his mouth. "Look, I'm really sorry. I just... I'm just nearvous."

"Ok, you want our help? Just don't slap me again." Rukia nodded. "Ok then! Tinkleballs, get our bags!"

Tinkerbell jingled angrily, flying around Conchi's ear. He chewed on a toothpick with a dry look, and flicked her away.

"Ok, clucky! Get moving!" Ponchi said as Rukia mounted Karu, annoying the duck even more. He reminded himself to pound the little freak once he got the chance again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia headed to the camp's entrance. Conchi and Ponchi, being spirits, were able to make themselves invisible. Chopper, along with Tink and Karu stayed by the entrance.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Conhci announced. "Now, let's show ya how to walk like a man."

"Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up," Ponchi said, pointing Rukia's said body parts into weird postitions. "...And strut 2, 3, break it down, 2, 3 and work it,"

Rukia walked into the camp, looking totally stupid. Every guy there stared at her with raised eyebrows.

Rukia walked by a few tents, where one guy was picking his nose, while another was scratching his butt.

"Beautiful, huh?" Ponchi asked.

"They're disgusting!" said Rukia, looking like she was gonna throw up.

"No, they're men," Conchi said.

"And you're going to have to act just like them, so pay attention," Ponchi added.

Rukia looks up and notices a young ninja named Rock Lee showing off a dragon tattoo on his chest to three other guys. Well, _four _guys, but one was asleep.

The first was a boy about 17, with black hair, wearing a red vest, blue shorts, sandals, and a straw hat. His name was Monkey D. Luffy.

The second was a 17-year-old boy with curly black hair, which ws wrapped in a tan bandanna, goggles, a brown set of overalls, and brown shoes. He also had a long nose. His name was Ussop.

The third was a man about 19 years old, with blonde hair that covered his right eye, a black suit with a blue undershirt, curly eyebrows, and a cigarette in his mouth. His name was Sanji.

The guy who was asleep was a 19-year-old man with green hair, a white shirt, black pants, black shoes, and three katanas strapped to his side. His name was Roranoa Zoro.

"Look, my fellow comrads! With this symbol, I shall be protected from any harm!" Rock Lee said proudly.

Sanji thinks for a second, and then smirks as he kicks Lee in the gut, sending him flying across the camp. Rukia flinched. That guy had strong legs!

"Oi, you oughta get your money back, eh?" Sanji asked with a smirk, as Luffy and Ussop laughed.

"I don't think I can do this." groaned Rukia.

"Now, now, it's all about attitude." Ponchi reassured. He noticed Zoro, who had woken up, and had gotten up to do some training. "You just gotta act tough, like this guy." Rukia turns to Zoro, who was snorting up a loogie and spat. He noticed her looking.

"What?" he snapped rudely.

"_Punch him. That's how men say hello." _Conchi whispered.

Rukia hesitated, looking at her fist, and hit Zoro as hard as she could on his shoulder. It felt like hitting tough meat.

Zoro stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "You got a problem?"

"_Try giving him a kick in the crotch." _Ponchi whispered. "_They usually laugh at that."_

"_Won't that hurt?" _Rukia asked, whispering.

_"Hey, who're the guardians, you or us?" _Conchi snapped.

Sighing, Rukia pulled her leg back, and rammed it into Zoro's bread basket. Eyes bulging, he fell backward, right into Luffy.

"Oi, Zoro! You made a friend?" The boy asked with a smile.

"You're doin' good! Now slap his butt like all dudes do." said Ponchi.

"You've got be kidding." Rukia hissed. Her response was a glare from the two. "Ok..." She gave Zoro a slap on the behind.

Yelping in shock, Zoro turned around. In gritted teeth, he said, "You little..." grabbing Rukia by the coller, he snarled, "I'm gonna knock you so hard, your ancestors will feel it!"

Just then, Luffy picked up Zoro. Rukia was amazed. How did these guys get so _strong?_

"What the hell are you-" Zoro asked in confusion.

"Zoro, relax and chant with me," Luffy said as Zoro growls with his face turning red. "Ahhhhh-haaaa-haaa-haa-haaa-haaa-haaa-haa-alrighty theeeeen," Luffy sang slowly. **(Anybody who like Ace Ventura should know where that came from.)**

"Yeah, yeah, Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha righty then," Zoro repeated and relaxed with his face peach again.

"Better?" Luffy asked.

"Hmm." Zoro nodded. He glanced at Rukia as he began to leave. "Get lost. You're not worthy of my time."

"Oh yeah?! I dare you to say that to my face, moss-head!" Conchi yelled.

Rukia gasped as, unfortunately, Zoro thought she was talking to him. Angrily, the swordsman stomped over, getting ready to punch her. She ducked as his fist came flying in her direction, causing him to hit Sanji, who's elbow rammed into Ussop's mouth. "Oops. Sorry bout' that, Ussop." Zoro said, not paying any attention to Sanji. Zoro noticed Rukia trying to crawl away. "Oi! Get back here!"

He grabbed her ankle, when Sanji, still ticked, kicked Zoro in the butt, sending him flying into Luffy, who had been talking to Ussop. Sanji made a jump for Rukia, but she got out of the way, causing him to crash right into Zoro, who fell on Luffy, who fell on Ussop.

"Oh, _THAT'S IT."_ Zoro growled. The four of them began to fight like mad.

Just then, a pirate named Jack Sparrow walked over, sipping a jug of rum. He spotted the fight, and commented, "Oh, a rumble. Well, I aint the one to miss out on things, so if you lads don't mind..." He put his drink aside, and jumped into the pile.

Rukia nearvously tried to sneak away, but Ussop spotted her.

"Over there!" He said, pointing to Rukia as she runs into a tent and leans against the wall. Zoro, Ussop, Sanji, Luffy, and Jack (Who had no idea what was going on, but decided to go along with it) ran through the tent and through the other side. Zoro stops short as he was about to run into a soldier in a line for food. He looks behind him with concerned eyes as Sanji, Ussop, and Lufy stop in time. Unfortunetly, Jack being the drunken pirate he is, bumped into the four causing the entire line of soldiers to fall forward and knock over the pot of congee and the cook behind it.

Everyone stood up, seeing Rukia come out of the tent she had gone into. She yelped as they came at her, growling angrily.

"Oh, hi... how's it going?" she laughed nearvously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bendy watches this, shaking his head in disgust. He goes into the tent with general Phantom64 and another person.

He was a 15 year-old-boy. He was about five foot four, and his hair pitch black. He wore a black leather jacket without a zipper but with a hood. White lines were on the edges of the jacket. On the inside of the jacket was a tight Hazmat-like, silk suit without sleeves. He had a white belt, tight plain white boots, and plain white leather gloves. He wore a black thin-strip mask and white goggles with a white strap just above the mask. Most interesting thing though, is that on the center of his Hazmat suits chest was the letters NL on it. His name was No Limit 5.

Phantom was motioning with his pointer to a map of the region. "The Heartless and villains have struck here, here and here. I'll take the main troops up to the CP9 Pass and stop Sephiroth before he destroys this village."

"Nice strategy, sir," said Bendy. "I like surprises."

"You and Bendy will stay here and train the new recruits." Phantom said to No Limit. "When Bendy thinks you're ready, you'll join us... Captain No Limit." Phantom smiled, handing his keyblade to NL.

"Captain?" No Limit asked in amazement, taking the keyblade. "You... you really mean it??"

"Uh, this is a big responsibility, general." Bendy said with a frown. "We should have someone more better to do this..."

"NL came in number two in his class and has a lot of knowledge concerning the training techniques." said Phantom. "He has an impressive military lineage. I know he'll get the job done."  
"I promise, I won't let you down!" said NL excited. He tried his best to calm down and act serious, "I...uh...yes sir."

Phantom heads out of the tent as he continued, "Good. When we win this war, we'll party all night at the Empire's main city!" The general turns to Bendy as he continued, "I want you to give me a full report in 3 weeks, got it?"

"Of course, sir." Bendy said smugly as he and Phantom stepped out of the tent.

"Captain No Limit 5." said NL tieing the sword to his uniform. "The leader of Toontra's finest troops. No, the greatest troops of all time!"

...And then he stepped outside and saw the troops beating the crap out of each other. Phantom and Bendy were just standing there with blank looks. Rock Lee, covered with bruises and cuts and any other injurys you could think of, walked over and saulted the general before falling to the ground.

"Wow. Really great." said Bendy sarcastically.

Phantom turned to NL, and said, "Well, good luck."

"Thanks." NL sighed. They shook hands, and Phantom mounted his horse. Before he left, he called out, "Don't die on me, pal!"

"I was going to say the same thing!" NL called back. As Phantom and his troops rode off, NL whispered, "_Good luck, buddy."_

NL turned to the fighting recruits. This wasn't going to be easy.

Bendy took out a pen and clipboard. "Day one."

NL walked up to the fighting soldiers and yelled, **"KNOCK IT OFF!"**

All of them stopped fighting, and stared at NL. Luffy punched Jack in the face while staring.

The men quickly moved out of the way and pointed at Rukia, who was on the ground in a fetal position, and yelled, "He started it!"

NL frowns as he and Bendy approached Rukia. She looked up, seeing him above her, and quickly got up and sheepishly dusted herself off.

"Listen up, shortstack! I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp!" NL barked.

"I'm really sorry." said Rukia, rubbing the back of her neck. Realizing that she was talking in her girl voice, she said, "Uh-- I mean, sorry bout' that. You know how it is when you get those, uh… manly urges and you just feel like killing stuff, and taking off your shirt and being all manly and stuff, and--"

"What's your name?" NL asked.

"Um... well, it's-- uh..."

"Hey! Your commanding officer just asked you a question! Show some respect and answer!" Bendy snapped.

"Yeah really, what's your name?" NL asked sternly.

Conchi and Ponchi decided to help as Conchi suggested, "_Try Jack_."

"_His__ name is Jack_." Rukia whispers to them, pointing at the pirate.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't ask for his name, I wanted yours." NL said, thinking the 'boy' was talking to him.

"Maybe...ah...chu!" said Ponchi quickly.

"Ah Chu." Rukia said quickly.

"Ah Chu?" asked NL arching an eyebrow.

"Bless you!" giggled Ponchi madly. "I love doin' that."

"_Ponchi_!" Rukia whispered harshly.

"Your name is _Ponchi?" _NL asked.

"No! That's not it!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!" NL shouted, getting irritated.

"I know! How about Ryu? He's always good for a laugh." Conchi suggested quickly.

"It's Ryu! Yes, my name is Ryu." said Rukia, hoping no one around has the same name.

"Ryu, huh?" asked NL.

"Then again, Ryu was always goin' after Tamao..." Rukia quickly reaches back and holds Conchi's mouth,.

"Yes! My name is Ryu!" said 'Ryu' quickly.

"Huh, I kinda like it." said NL, smiling. "It's Japanese for 'Dragon', right?"

"Uh-- yes, it is!" Rukia quickly added, "Sir!"

"_Getting off topic..." _Bendy mumbled, matter-of-factly.

"What? Oh yeah. Do you have an conscription notice?" No Limit asked. 'Ryu' gives the notice to him. "'Wormtail96'?" NL read, puzzled.

"The war hero?" Bendy asked, getting suspicous. "I had no idea he had a son."

"Oh, well, he doesn't talk bout' me much. I have no idea why, though." She tries to get a loogie out and spit. It drooled out of her mouth, and kept hanging there. She sweatdropped, and tried to keep spitting. Saliva just kept spraying out of her mouth.

"Well _that _figures. The dude looks like a moron." Bendy said to NL.

The recruits laugh until NL turned to them. "Okay gang, thanks to your new friend Ryu, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. Tomarrow, the real work begins."

Everyone except Bendy and NL glared at Rukia, who looked away sheepishly.

"We really need to work on your people skills." Ponchi groaned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Ta-da! I hope you like the role I gave you, No Limit! Though for some reason, I feel that I didn't do a good job on this chapter. Anyway, please R&R!)**


	6. I'll Make a Man Out of You

**Bleh, sorry for the reallt long wait. Here it is, the chapter with my favorite Mulan song! And I'm glad you like your role in this, No Limit! I knew you would! :) Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**I'll Make a Man out of You**

The next day, Rukia was sleeping soundly in her tent, with Chopper nuzzled against her. Tinkerbell was asleep on her lap, when suddenly a familiar Tanuki grabbed her, waking her up. She let out a confused jingle, before Ponchi suddenly twisted her wing. Picture it like this: you know the pain a guy gets when someone hits them in their you-know-what? It was just like that. Tink's eye twitched, and she screamed, jingling like an alarm clock. This woke up Chopper, who screamed like crazy and jumped on Rukia's head. Rukia, who had been suddenly woken up by the screaming Tink and Chopper nearly jumped through the tent.

"Rise and shine, Ariel!" Ponchi, dressed in an apron and lipstick, shouted. He paused. "Oops, wrong princess."

Rukia moaned, pulling the covers back over her head. Conchi, wearing a suit and tie while 'smoking' a bubble pipe, walked over and pulled the covers off, yelling, "Get up, get dressed, and get ready, Ryu! Breakfast is ready!"

Ponchi shoved a bowl of oatmeal with two eggs and bacon in it, making it look like a happy face. "Look at that. Your meal is _so happy _to see you!"

"Oooh, yummy!" Chopper said, sniffing the food.

"Hey, hey! Back off, Prancer!" Conchi snapped, shooing Chopper away with his hand. "You'll make her sick!"

"Your late, so start eating!" said Ponchi, who started shoving spoonfulls of oatmeal into Rukia's mouth. "Okay, listen up. Today will be your first day of training so no more fighting like last time and pay attention to your teacher!"

"That's right, and don't forget to play nice with the kids, unless they want to play rough. Then you kick the dude in his high horse." Conchi added.

"Burff wht irf I donwanna fight?" Rukia asked, with her cheeks bulging like a chipmunk.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, young lady." Ponchi said in a motherly tone.

"Alrighty, we need something that'll scare the poop outta them. Gimmie your war face!" Conchi encouraged. Rukia stared blankley, her mouth full of food. "Uh, right. I think my imagination just flew out the window. C'MON SCARE US!"

Rukia swallowed her food, and growled as best as she could, sending the bowl right into Ponchi's face.

"Oh yeah! That's what we mean, baby!" He laughed, wiping his hand across his eyes. "Now that's a kick-butt warrior!"

As Rukia got dressed and tied her hair up, he continued, "Time to get out there and show em what you got!" Just then, Karu stuck his head in and quacked.

"What? The troops left already?" Conchi said, understanding him.

"Oh shoot!" said Rukia, quickly putting on her armor and running out of the tent.

"Hey, you forgot your sword!" Chopper called, rushing out of the tent, holding the sword.

Conchi and Ponchi hugged each other like a married couple. "Our baby is growing up!" They sobbed, waterfalls flowing down their faces. Chopper sweatdropped.

--

Near NL's tent, the troops were lined up, ready to begin.

"Order, people! Order!" Bendy said, trying to get their attention.

"I'll have a large steak!" Luffy called.

"Not _that _type of order, idiot." said Zoro.

"Well, well, it looks like our new 'buddy' woke up." Ussop said with a frown as Rukia walked over.

"Oi, you hungry?" Sanji asked. He suddenly grabbed Rukia by the coller. "Because I owe you a mouthfull of broken teeth!"

"Attention!" NL called as he stepped out of his tent. The soldiers quickly lined up orderly, shutting up. As No Limit took out a bow and arrow, he continued, "Here's how we're gonna do things: every morning you will assemble swiftly and silently. Anyone who messes up will have to deal with me." As he spoke, and to the group's surprise, he removed his jacket and hazmat suit. Rukia was the most surprised, and couldn't stop staring at him.

"_For goodness sake..." _Bendy groaned.

"He thinks he's such hot stuff." Ussop mumbled to Zoro.

Unfortunetly, NL heard this, and turned around with the arrow pointing straight at him. "Ussop." The other recruits took a step back, knowing that Ussop was in deep poop. He gulped. Just then, NL turns around and shoots the arrow at the top of a pole nearby. "Thanks for volunteering." Ussop fell to the ground, his legs shaking, and foam coming out of his mouth.

"The task is to climb up the pole and get the arrow." NL explained. He demonstraited by climbing it up perfectly and touching the arrow. "And that means not using any Devil Fruit powers," he looked at Luffy. "inventions," he turned to Ussop. "Or any other special abilities." He faced the recruits. "You can only succeed by using pure strength, balance, and determination."

Ussop walked up to the pole, mumbling, "Ok, _captain. _I can get that arrow." He glanced at NL, looking a bit grossed out. "And I'll do with my shirt _on."_

Before Ussop could start, NL quickly said, "Hold it, hold it, almost forgot!" He took out two gigantic metal disks. "_This _represents discipline," NL tied the disk around Ussop's arm, who immidietly fell to the ground. "And _this _shows strength." NL tied the other disk around Ussop's other arm. Ussop was now so bent over, he looked as if his spine would break like a toothpick. "You will need both if you want to get the arrow." NL concluded. "Allow me to demonstraight."  
No Limit tied another set of wieghts around his arms, and climbed up the pole with ease. He tapped the arrow with his finger and slid back down, landing in frontof the half-impressed troops.

Ussop groaned as he finally stood up right, and made his way to the pole. He looked up uneasily. His imagination was making it look like the pole was hundreds of stories high.

**3 hours later...**

"Come on, get on with it!"

"You can do it, Ussop!"

"Come on, it's just a litle bit further!"

Ussop's heart was pounding, and sweat was pouring down his face. His hands were gripped against the pole, hugging it for dear life.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." He mumbled to himself. Finally, he summoned up his courage...

...and lifted his foot off the ground.

"O-K, we'll get back to you." said NL, who was pinching his forhead in annoyance. Ussop sighed in relief, and slid down the three inches he managed to climb.

Next up was Zoro. Now, Zoro was alreay an expirienced swordsman, and had already done a lot of extreme training in his lifetime. Unfortunetly, this exercise was a bit much, and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Sanji was extremely good at kickboxing, and had very powerful legs. Still, he ended up failing.

Luffy was actually doing a good job, and even used his teeth at one point. At the moment where he was about to grab the arrow, to the amazment of the others, the cook anounced that lunch was ready, and the rubber boy zipped away like lightning.

When it was Rukia's turn... Do I need to explain it? She fell. End of story.

"We've got a lot of work to do." NL sighed. He grabbed some staves out of a barrel and tossed them to the group, who grabbed them. Rukia was about to catch one, when another trooper grabbed it first. He was a tall man with very short black hair and a rather mean and mocking look on his face. He wore a gray jumpsuit with a nametag that simply said, 'JANITOR' and on the back said 'MAINTANCE'.

With a smirk, he slipped the staff behind her legs and used it to knock her over. Rukia glared at the Janitor, who turned his head away while whistling, and dropped the staff to her.

NoLimit: _**Let's get down to business**_

He made two clay pots fly into the air and uses his own staff to break them, much to the amazement of those watching.

_**To defeat the Heartless.**_

The recruits grunted out a slight battle cry as they put their staffs at arms length.

_**Did they send me daughters **_

Chuckling, Sanji secretly drops a bug down Rukia's back. Rukia freaked out and started swinging the staff around like a madman (or woman, in this case), which caused her to knock out the other recruits.

_**When I asked for sons?**_

"That doesn't rhym with 'heartless'..." Bendy mumbled.

Conchi, Ponchi, Tink, and Chopper watch this from a hill, looking on with embarissment. Conchi slapped his forhead.

_**You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met**_

NL sees the madness and decides to put a stop to it as he somersault into the air and landed near Rukia

_**But you can bet before we're through**_

NL sang 'bet' through gritted teeth, since Rukia accidently nailed him in the gut. He angrilly snatched the staff out of Rukia's hands and grabbed her by the coller. Angry at this, Conchi and Ponchi tried to run over there and beat NL to a pulp, but Tink and Chopper stopped them just in time.

_**Mister, I'll make a man out of you**_

At another training ground, NL tried to teach the troops how to use shooting weapons in case of an emergency. NL stepped on a button connected to a machine that shot up three tomatoes into the air. With a blast of fire from his keyblade, NL sent the tomatoes splattered against a tree with a target on it, all of them directly on the bullseye.

NL: _**Tranquil as a forest**_

The other recruits tried to do the same thing, but did a very poor job at it. Who's dumb idea was it to let Luffy use a bazooka?

Rukia was about to fire her bow and arrow, when Ponchi snuck over and put a tomato on the end of her arrow and snuck away. Rukia was about to say something, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see an angry looking NL with his arms folded and his foot tapping. She smiled sheepishly.

_**But on fire within**_

On the edge of a cliff, NL was now balancing a bucket of water on his head while holding a staff. The soldiers tossed stones at him, trying to knock the bucket off, but he blocked them with his staff easily. NL then did 'The Crane' pose with a smirk.

NL: _**Once you find your center  
You are sure to win**_

When it was Rukia's turn to have a bucket of water on her head, she was having trouble. The others, mostly Luffy, Ussop, Zoro, Sanji, and Janitor were smiling evily. They threw a hurricane of rocks at her, which caused her to spill the water. Much to her pleasure, Rukia was able to hit one stone.

"OW!"

Rukia winced at NL, who's eye was twitching from the rock lodged into it.

NL: _**You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue**_

NL, now with a bandage over his eye, now grabs a fish out a river showing the troops how to practice concentration.

Jake: _**Somehow I'll.. make a man.. out of you!**_

Rukia grins as she tries to grab a fish. She seems to get one...only to realize that she grabbed Zoro's foot by mistake dragging him underwater. She sees him glaring at her from under water. Smiling innocently, Rukia gentley placed his leg back down.  
Conchi, wearing a pair of goggles and a snorkle, came by holding a fish and shows it to the girl as the fish glares at him.

Now the recruits run through the field dodging fire arrows like mad.

Sanji: _**I'm never gonna catch my breath!**_

Zoro was behind Sanji only to end up falling. He screams as an arrow lands in his backside.

Zoro: _**Say goodbye to those who knew me,**_

Ussop tried to break a cement blaock with his head, but he ended up breaking his nose and knocking his teeth out.

Ussop: _**Why was I a fool in school for cutting gym?!**_

NL and Rukia were practicing Martial Arts fighting. Rukia was getting pummled. While she leaned against a tree after getting punched in the face, Chopper ran over and gave her water, while Conchi, Ponchi, and Tink treated her wounds.

Conchi: _**This guy's got 'em scared to death**_

With a nod, Ponchi pushes Rukia back into the action much to her displeasure.

Rukia: _**Hope he doesn't see right through me**_

The troops were now jumping across poles protruding from the water.

Luffy: _**Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!**_

A few minutes later, the troops were now standing on the poles like it was a line, since Luffy was taking forever to step on one pole.

Recruits (Chorus): _**Be a man**_

The recruits were now practicing cannon shooting by firing at a dummy of Sephiroth in the middle of an open field.

NL: _**We must be swift as the coursing river**_

Recruits: _**Be a man**_

Pretending to not notice while whistling, Ussop kicks the support that held Rukia's cannon.

NL: _**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

Recruits: _**Be a man**_

Shocked, Rukia grabs the cannon, which was now aimed upward. When it went off, the cannonball whizzed through the air and crashed into Bendy's tent, destroying it with Bendy still inside. The Imaginary Friend looks angry and emabaressed, since he was in the middle of a bath.

NL: _**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

That night, while the troops were asleep, NL was watching the camp with dissapointment. This wasn't going well.

NL: _**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

Later, NL and the troops were climping up a mountain trail carrying poles with bags filled with stuff (except bendy, of course).

NL: _**Time is racing toward us **_

_**till the Heartless arrive**_

With a bored look, Bendy points to Rukia, who looks extremely fatigued. She eventually collapses to the ground. Chopper and the others tried to help her up, but they quickly ran off when NL came over with a look of disapproval.

_**Heed my every order**_

Looking disgusted, NL picks up her pole of things and places it over his shoulders, and runs back to the troops. Rukia sighed, feeling ashamed.

_**And you might survive**_

Later that night, Rukia was walking around the camp, looking dissapointed with herself, when NL walked up.

NL: _**You're unsuited for the rage of war**_

_**So pack up, go home, you're through**_

To her shock, he was holding Karu by the reins, with all her belongings tied to the sides of the saddle. He handed her the reins and walked off. Rukia groaned. What was she going to do now?

NL: _**How could I make a man out of you?**_

As Rukia made her way to the camp entrance, she stopped when she noticed the arrow still stuck to the pole. With a look of determination, Rukia decided that she wasn't going to give up yet. Putting the wieghts on, she started to climb again, but fell to the ground. Thinking, she got an idea. Tying the wieghts together behind the pole, she could now edge up a bit better.

Recruits: _**Be a man**_

NL: _**We must be swift as the coursing river**_

Chopper was cheering Rukia full on as she climbed up the pole. Conchi and Ponchi called out words of encouragement.

Recruit: _**Be a man**_

NL: _**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

As the sun rose, the troops woke up and got out of their tents, and were surprised to see Rukia almost to the arrow! Everyone, even Janitor, was cheering her on now.

Recruits: _**Be a man**_

Jimmy: _**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

Hearing the noise, NL stepped out of his tent to see what was going on, when a familiar arrow landed at his feet, much to his surprise. He looked up to see Rukia sitting on the top of the pole smiling at him. Everyone was cheering madly.

"Huh." said NL with a grin. "We may not die after all!"

NL: _**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

Ever since Rukia had gotten the arrow, a great change had come over the troops. They were so motivated, their skills had improved ten times better.

Each recruit was able to hit the tomatoes agains the targets perfectly.

Recruits: _**Be a man**_

Jake: _**We must be swift as the coursing river**_

Rukia, carrying _three _pole-bag things over her shoulders, ran ahead of the troops as the climbed up the mountain again. She had no problems this time. In fact, she was even smiling!

Recruit: _**Be a man**_

NL and Rukia were fighting once again. This time, however, Rukia was doing great, She even nailed NL right in the jaw with a kick. NL rubs his chin in pain, but smiles for Rukia's success.

NL: _**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

Luffy was grinning like an idiot as he did tricks while leaping over the poles as the troops follow him..

Recruits: _**Be a man**_

As the troops prepare to practice with the staves again, Janitor grabs Rukia's staff again. To her pleasure, he smiled at Rukia while handing the staff to her.

NL: _**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

Zoro and Sanji dodge the arrows like they were nothing

Troop staff Practice #1: _**Ha!**_

Ussop destroys the block without breaking one sweat.

Troop staff Practice #2: _**Hya!**_

Rukia grins as she grabs a truckload of fish.

NL: _**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!!**_

Troop staff practice #3: _**Hya!**_

The dummy of Sephiroth was blown to bits.

Troop staff practice #4: _**Hua!**_

NL smiled proudly as the recruits perform a well-balanced karate kick into the air. Fianlly, they were ready to fight.

**(A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. Well, untill next time, please R&R!)**


End file.
